Black Water's War
by KMG0713
Summary: Christena1998 has been in Black Water for 8 years now. Blackhawk has finally told her what happened to her parents, and it doesn't make since. Will the truth tear her apart along with the war clan? *Rated M for language and later chapters.*
1. Prologue

Prologue

**8 years ago**

"Help me, please!" I screamed as I ran down the dark street.

It had been just a normal night, and I had gone out for a walk. I hadn't told anyone about my stalker until that night he chased me. I remember the sound of my boots slamming into the concrete; I remember hearing his breath behind me, chasing after me. I remember tripping, but instead of falling, I pushed myself harder so I wouldn't fall. I remember thinking 'What did I do for him to chase me?'

"Get away from her you freak!" A random stranger yelled as he threw a fist over my head and slammed into the guys face.

When I realized the stalker was on the ground unconscious, I was on the ground, laying on my side, gasping for air.

The stranger got down on his knees behind me and placed a hand on my upper arm. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head no, still gasping for air.

"Just chased you, huh?" He asked carefully.

I nodded my head yes and sat up to look at him.

He looked just a bit older than I was; he had black hair that fell down to his eyebrows. He had bright green eyes and a scar on his jaw bone.

"My name is Blackhawk092658, what's yours?" He asked

"Christena1998,"

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine,"

"Hold up a second, you're parent's wouldn't happen to be Jacob and Nally, would they?"

I felt my face darken, but I agreed.

"Oh sweetheart, he was after you because of your parents. Who are you staying with now?"

"My older brother,"

"Well, Christena, it looks like you're taking me to you're older brother."

"Why!"

"You're no longer safe out here; you need to come with me for your own protection. That guy, his name is Santrez0, and he's after you because of your parents. They didn't do anything wrong, I promise, it's a long story, and I'll tell you when you get older. Now, take me to your older brother."


	2. The Truth

The Truth

**The Present**

As I sat slumped down into a leather chair in Blackhawk's office, I thought about what happened today, 8 years ago. The first day I met Black, the first day I was accepted into something, the first day I got a real friend, and they didn't think I was a freak when I told them I was stalked, and the first day Santrez0 chased me, but that was eight years ago. I was nine then, and I was about to turn seventeen the next week.

I tapped my fingers on the leather seat and mumbled to myself, "Come on, Black, I've got better things to do than sitting in this chair…"

I had been waiting for twenty minutes now, and I was already impatient, but sitting in that chair made me even more fidgety. What made it even worse was that it was five o'clock in the morning.

When the door opened I jumped a good few inches.

"Sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to scare you." Black said as he walked from the door to his seat.

Blackhawk092658 had changed a lot since that night 8 years ago. His black shaggy hair was now short and spiked on the line of his forehead. His bright green eyes had darkened over the course of eight years. The scar on his jaw line had stayed the same though, dark and noticeable. Whenever people first look at him, it's all they see, which makes people judge him, thinking he's a bad guy or he did something wrong. I hadn't got up the nerve to ask him how he'd gotten it, even after eight years. We may have been best friends, but I was still scared to death to ask him anything personal.

"Did we really have to have a meeting at five o'clock in the morning, especially since it's just me and you having the meeting?" I asked as I yawned and sat up in the chair.

"Hey, it's a beautiful day, might as well be up early on it." He said smiling.

"The sun isn't even up yet, how do you know it's a beautiful day when the sun isn't even up yet?"

He laughed softly and slid a newspaper across the desk toward me. It was a newspaper article from ten years ago.

"What's this?" I asked picking it up off the desk.

"I told you I'd tell you when you got older what happened to your parents, and there's your answer."

I held the article closer to my face, I hadn't even put my contacts in but the headline of the paper was hard to avoid. _Officers and Parent's Die from War Clan_. I felt my eyes grow bigger as I read the article. The article only said one thing that stood out to me the most.

_"Jacob and Nally Priest, also knows as Jacob01 and Nally89, died last night, and the from the way they were found, they were murdered._

_Jacob Priest died from a blow to the head and a bullet threw the shoulder. Nally Priest died from a shot threw the heart, and severely beaten. _

_Jacob and Nally Priest have left behind two children, Christena1998, the youngest daughter, and Zartania, the older son."_

I pitched the newspaper article at Blackhawk with tears in my eyes; I covered my mouth from shock and trying hard not to cry. I slowly stood up, walked out of the office, and to my room. Tears were already streaming down my face before I even got half way to my room.

I opened the door to find my room the same way I left it. My Apple computer on it's desk, and my papers still the way I left them, strewn across the desk. My bed neatly made, and my brush on the floor. I then pulled my long black hair into a pony tailed and laid down on my bed.

I then remembered when I was five, when my dad was teaching me how to ride a bike. The first time I fell off my dad caught me before I could hit the ground, I don't know how he did it, but he did.

I remembered when I was six, my mom let me stir the brownie mix, and she went to the bathroom. Then when she came back my brother and I were slinging brownie mix all over each other. We then had a full out brownie mix war.

I remembered when I was seven; I broke my arm and hit my head when I fell off the monkey bars in first grade. My mom and dad both showed up at school, because my mom was the ambulance medic, and my dad was the police officer.

I remember a couple of night before they died; my brother had pushed me into a wall and gave me a bloody nose. My mom was the one to take care of my nose, and my dad was the one to take care of my brother. Later that night, when I was supposed to be asleep, I snuck out of my room and heard my dad say to my brother.

"Be nice to your sister, Zartania, you never know when her time will come." Her time meaning when I die, from that point Zartania never hurt me again.

I remembered when I found out they died. I was eight, and my brother was watching me that night because they had to work late. I remembered when the police officer showed up at our door. We knew the police officer, of course. He told us what happened and Zartania started crying right then and there. I fell on the floor crying. Our uncle was there about fifteen minutes later, and so did our grandparents. My brother and I stayed with our uncle, but as soon as Zartania became eighteen, he got an apartment and moved me in with him.

I looked at the clock next to my bed, and it said 5:48. Tears filled my eyes, and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. When a Stranger Calls

When a Stranger Calls

I woke up at 10:34 A.M. I pulled my face off of my pillow, and sat up for a minute. I felt like I was in a daze, like I wasn't aware of what was going on. I slowly stood up, pulled my hair down, and started brushing my hair. I grabbed my sunglasses off of my dresser and put them over my eyes. I then took my bandana and tied it around my neck.

I then heard my computer beep at me for a video chat request. I looked at the name. It said: _Gecp510, Nox_.

I recognized the clan name from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I accepted the request, and I pulled up my bandana over my mouth.

When I accepted it, I saw a girl maybe my age or a year or two older. She had long black hair, and she had green eyes. She reminded me of black when he was younger. She looked familiar to me.

"Hey, Chris, do you remember me?" She asked, immediately when I heard her voice, I knew who she was. I felt my face darken, and I felt the hatred I had for her swell up inside me. I felt myself scowl as well.

"I think she does..." Another person said. A new person came into the picture; he had short brown hair and hazel eyes. I recognized him to, as well; no doubt it was the girl's brother.

"Yes, I remember you two." I said slowly, I felt my eyes squint, even though they couldn't see them behind my glasses.

"Look, Chris, I shouldn't have responded to your apology like that. That was very immature of me. I apologize for it. I hope you can forgive me, and we can become friends again." She said slowly.

Her brother then popped back into the picture. "Yeah, I'm sorry to, we all miss talking to you."

A new kid popped into the picture beside the girl and her brother. The guy had brown hair like the girl's brother, but he had freckles flicked across his cheeks. "I'm sorry too, Chris."

A blond headed guy showed up next. He had glasses on the top of his head and his bandana was pulled off of his mouth and hung on his neck. "I'm sorry to."

I looked at the picture for a minute then sat down in my desk chair. I looked at the four of them, the girl, who was the first one to apologize, looked worried. I then recalled their names. It's not like I forgot them, it was just I didn't want to remember them.

I had flown home two years ago to visit my brother for two months and I met them all. Kngkk12121996, the girl, Jonny1003127, the girl's brother, Wesster, the one who looked like the girl's brother, and Ztg, the only blond of the group, all related. Kng and Jon were brother and sister, and their cousins, Ztg and Wesster, were also brothers. A couple days before I went back, I got into a fight with all of them. A few weeks ago I sent an apology to all of them, asking if we could be friends again. Kng responded hatefully and said we could never be friends again. It hurt, because all four of them had been my best friends.

"Apology accepted guys." I said smiling, even though they couldn't see my smile.

"Great, I was hoping you would, I shouldn't have acted like that." Kng said, her cousins and her brother then left the picture and it was just Kng and I.

"No big deal honestly, I get it everyday from Black and his crew here." I said smirking.

"Black Water really that cruel?" She asked, I nodded, Black Water was the war clan Blackhawk ran.

"What are you calling me off of?" I asked raising my eyebrow; I really didn't see the point of making any facial expressions because they couldn't see them anyway.

"Oh, my friend Gecp's computer," She said smiling; I knew she had a crush on him right then and there. Just by the way she said his name, the look in her eye, and the smile across her face.

"Do I not get to say hi to the guy?" I said smirking.

Suddenly a hand slammed into Kng's shoulder, pushing her out of the chair. Then a guy I didn't recognize took her spot, he had a huge grin on his face as if he was pleased that he had just knocked her out of the seat.

"Did you really have to do that, Gecp?" Kng asked while she was still on the floor.

"Yes, yes I did." He said grinning.

"Well, that hurt," She said standing up rubbing her arm where he had pushed her.

"Awe, I'm sorry." He said still grinning.

"Anyway, Chris, this is Gecp510. Gecp, this is Christena1998." She said looking at him then looking at me.

"Chris for short," I said plainly.

"Yeah, Chris for short," She said agreeing with me.

Gecp finally looked at the camera, so I could finally see all his features. He had black spiked hair, and big brown eyes. He was tanner than Kng and I, which was no surprise, I was extremely pale. I wasn't really albino, I was just pale. He looked built, but by the look on his face you could tell that the muscles he had were just for show, and he actually was a big teddy bear.

"Are you naturally that pale, because, no offense, anyone with that color of hair would be darker than that?" He asked.

"Gecp, that was rude!" Kng snapped at him as she hit him on the arm.

"Sheesh, sorry, I was just curious!" He said defending himself.

"Nah, it's fine, I don't mind. I'm a natural blond, Gecp, I died my hair black a few years back." I said casually as I lay back in my desk chair while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"See, simple answer, Kng, she isn't offended." He said looking at Kng.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

I jumped a good few inches and so did Kng and Gecp.

"Chris, are you awake yet?" A husky voice called from outside my door.

"I am now!" I called with a smart elect tone.

"Well, get your scrawny ass out here and get moving! We've got orientation for the new recruits!" The guy yelled.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! I'll be out in a minute!"

I heard him walk away, and I was still laughing at myself.

"Well, guys, that's my cue to go, but before I do, I want to ask you something Kng." I said leaning toward the computer.

"I'm all ears," She said, and Gecp then stuck his ear to the computer screen, "And apparently so is Gecp." She said laughing. I laughed to myself a little.

"You remember when you told me about Comp, Kitty, Kolwalski, and Cyrus?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you think I could meet them soon, like over video chat? Cuse there is no way Black will let me leave to meet them." I said slowly. I really had wanted to meet them all; I wanted to know what they looked like. I felt like I was missing out on something when I came home a few years ago and they were talking about them.

She then grinned and asked, "Yeah, sure, of course. Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, I'll be in my room about ten." I said.

She then nodded, smiled, and pulled Gecp's head off the monitor screen. Gecp waved goodbye and so did I. The video chat then ended.

I then sighed and pulled my hair down out of a pony tail. I smiled to myself.

I then repositioned my handkerchief and sunglasses, and threw on my Black Water shirt, which I loved so much.

The design was one of the coolest things I'd ever seen. It was a black t-shirt with a leather vest strapped onto the shirt. On the front of the shirt, there was the Black Water symbol. Then in small print on the right shoulder was "BLACK WATER", on the sleeves of the shirt it said "BW". It had a belt around it to where you could slide your gun under and it would stay in place. The back of the vest was the best part, because in bold letters was "BLACK WATER" underneath it was "CHRISTENA1998" and then under that was "CO-SECOND IN COMMAND".

I took my pistol, slid it under the belt and walked out the door. I was ready for my usual first day routine with the new recruits.

I heard someone whistle down the hall. It wasn't a normal whistle, it was like a 'She's Hot' whistle. Then the guy yelled down the hallway, "Chrissy's gonna show the new recruits how to get their ass kicked by a girl!"

I grinned as I walked down the hallway and into the practice room, and I faced the new recruits.

I then heard my good friend, Bomber80, the other co- second in command say, "Well, recruits, your trainer just arrived, and I'll tell you one thing. You're in for one hell of a day."


	4. The Routine

The Routine

As I sat down at my usual table with my friends, I kicked my combat boots up on the table and leaned my chair back. I pulled my handkerchief down to my neck so I could drink my chocolate milkshake.

"Did Chrissy kick some ass today?" My friend, Paxton, said in a taunting voice.

I grinned and said, "Hell yeah I did."

Paxton grinned. Paxton had been a good friend of mine since he had joined Black Water. I was the one of the soldiers that had been with Blackhawk the longest. So, I was around when everyone joined, except for a few, who were around when I came along.

Paxton was at least six foot, and was built. He had huge muscles, and he usually scared people when he first met him. He had black hair, and bright green eyes. When you look him in the eyes, you can just tell he's a big teddy bear. Except to our enemies, he scared them too.

"Man, you should've heard those kids when she came in! I bet you they were expecting someone like Paxton to walk in, not a girl to walk in, nevertheless for Chris to walk in!" Bomber said as he sat down across the table from me.

Bomber had joined Black Water earlier than I had. Bomber had dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and at least six foot, as well. I found it strange because Black and Bomber both had scars, in the exact same place. I had always thought something was strange about it, but I could never put my finger on what it was. Besides the scar that is.

"I could tell they were scared when I walked into the room. They didn't know there was a girl in Black Water." I said grinning then taking a drink of my milkshake.

That was a weird thing about Black Water. It was strictly an all guy war clan, and yet, here I was, the only girl in Black Water.

"You have that effect on kids who don't know you personally." My other friend, Firesquad, said.

Firesquad had blond hair, and deep blue eyes. I always thought his eyes were pretty; his eyes were dark blue like the Dead Sea. He was at least six foot like the rest of the guys in Black Water.

That was another odd thing about Black Water; all the guys in it were at least 5"11'.

"So, I heard Miss Chrissy here is thinking about getting a tattoo?" Bomber asked after he took a drink of his milkshake.

I grinned while I was taking a drink from my milkshake. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Paxton raised his eyebrow. Firesquad started to laugh a little, which made me curious why he was laughing.

"What are you laughing at this time, Firesquad?" Firesquad's older brother, Firework, asked.

"Chris wants a tattoo." He said laughing.

"And why in the heck do you find that funny?" I snapped as I took my feet off the table and let my chair slam down on the floor. I then placed my hands flat on the table and raised my eyebrow.

Paxton lowered his eyebrow, and Bomber's eyes got big.

Firesquad's smile faded fairly quickly, and Firework raised his eyebrow to.

Firework had black hair and hazel eyes, unlike his younger brother. Firework's eyes were a mixture of deep green and dark blue. He was also taller than Firesquad as well. Firework was pretty much the bigger Firesquad, only they looked nothing alike.

"I just thought it was funny because I can't really see you with a tattoo…" Firesquad said looking down; he all of a sudden looked extremely embarrassed.

I felt instantly bad for the kid, but I wasn't going to say it out loud. The guys in Black Water think I don't have a heart, when honestly, I do.

I then kicked my feet up on the table again and pushed myself back to where I was.

"So, Chris, what kind of tattoo do you want?" Bomber asked before taking a drink of his milkshake.

"I want a dark red star on my ankle, or on my upper arm." I said plainly.

"What's stopping you?" Firework said.

"Black," I spat. It wasn't really him who was stopping me. It was my brother, no one in Black Water, except for Bomber and Black, knew about my brother or my parents.

"Who cares what that idiot thinks?" Bomber said laughing.

"I'm not going to let her either; I'm on Black's side on this one." Paxton said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, shut up, Paxton, you're only saying that because you like her." Firesquad said grinning.

"Hey, ain't this my decision?" I asked

"Apparently not is it, Chris?" Bomber said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Firework, Firesquad, and Paxton began arguing like no tomorrow why I should and shouldn't get a tattoo.

Bomber got my attention, and he nodded toward the door. I nodded in agreement, and Bomber and I threw our trash away. He slid his arm around my shoulder, and I held onto his index finger. We then walked down the hall like that. It wasn't that Bomber and I were dating, we usually did that.

I was the only one in Black Water who didn't have a tattoo, that's why I wanted one. Bomber had one on the inside of his arm; it was the name of his sister, _Alexis_. I had asked him once about her, and he told me she died in a car accident. I didn't ask anything else; I was too scared to ask.

I pulled out my phone and check the time. The orientation for the new recruit was from 4-7, and the teachers had to stay back for questions. Which I did have to stay back, a few of them had questions. I got into the cafeteria for a milkshake at 7:45 P.M., and I left with Bomber about five minutes before nine.

Bomber and I had taken our usual walk; we would walk outside on the training grounds and just talk about who knows what.

"Isn't today Miss Chrissy's 8 year anniversary of being in Black Water?" Bomber asked poking my side.

We were sitting on the beach, looking up at the full moon. The night reminded me so much of the night I was chased by Santrez0.

"Yeah, just now realize that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I knew all morning. Black told me what he did so I knew you would be slow moving this morning. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I hope you don't mind, but Black showed me the paper he showed you." He said slowly.

"Yeah, it's tough knowing they're gone. I miss them like crazy, and my brother." I said I then rested my head on his chest. I could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I miss Alexis all the time." He said wrapping his arm around my back.

"My brother is all I have now. I don't know what I would do if I loose him. I'd probably go insane." I said sighing.

"Hey, it's almost ten, you told me you wanted to be in your room before ten, right?" He said, ruining the moment.

"God, Bomber, you're such a mood killer sometimes." I said and stood up. He laughed and I pulled him up from the ground. We were walking back toward the base when Bomber pulled the back of my shirt back and dumped sand down my back.

"Oh my Lord, Bomber, I'm going to kill you for that!" I screeched as I shook the sand out of my shirt. "So you're going to play that game now?" I asked grinning.

I picked up some sand and threw it at him. I guess dry sand didn't really work for him so he started running toward the ocean.

"No! I'm not going to get covered in wet sand tonight!" I screeched at him and took off toward the base.

"You're such a baby, Chris!" Bomber yelled as he chased after me with a handful of wet sand.

I made it in the base and took off toward my room.

When I finally reached my room, I was out of breath, and Bomber was on my tail. It was exactly 10:03 when I got into the room. I was already getting a video chat request, _Kngkk12121996 Nox Clan_. I accepted.

I was panting heavily when I could see Kng; I slumped down into my chair and gasped for air.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Kng asked when she saw me slumped over.

"Bomber…chased me…" That was all I could manage while I caught my breath. When I did Kng was smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I pulled my handkerchief off of my mouth and my sunglasses on top of my head.

"I got them here, you know?" She smirked at me.

"Awesome!" I said a little loud.

"Alright, here we go," Kng said scooting the chair to the right corner of the camera. "This is Computer1326." She said and a guy with brown hair that was in a buzz cut walked into the picture and got on his knees so I could get a good look at his face. He had a scar on his face too, which I found strange. It was on the same spot as Bomber and Black's. He had brown hair eyes, and a dimple, just one, not two.

"Hello, Christena1998, nice to meet, well, see you finally." He smiled, and he had a good smile. I nodded to him and he scooted over and Kng grinned.

"This lunatic here is Kolwalski." Gecp said popping into the picture, grinning. A blonde haired guy walked into the picture and looked at me and grinned. This one had two dimples, and he had a scar in the same place as Comp. I found this even more strange, but I ignored it. He had dark blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that swooped at his eyebrows.

"Thanks, Gecp, for that awesome introduction. Anyway, nice to see you, Kng has talked a lot about you."

"Last but not least is Comp's younger sister, Kitty207." Kng said smiling; it seemed like she couldn't stop smiling. A young girl with long chocolate brown hair came into the picture, and she was the only one I had been introduced to who didn't have a scar. She had bright green eyes, and I had to admit the girl was cute.

"Hi, Christena, it's nice to finally see what you look like." She said shyly.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys, so I finally know who Kng, Ztg, Jon, and Wess are talking about. Well, what you guys look like." I said as I sat down in my chair.

"Well, if you ever get a break, let us know and maybe one day we could all hang out." Computer said smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Kng yelled with a huge grin on her face.

"I'd like that, I get a day off Wednesday, are you guys free then?" I asked, I honestly did want to hang out with these guys, they seemed cool. I'd never say it out loud, but I found Kolwalski attractive.

"You get that day off too?" Kolwalski asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought Black Water was the only one who did that…" I said slowly.

"Nah, Nox gets that day off too." Gecp said.

We talked for hours more and we made our plans to meet up. It was about 3 A.M. in the morning when I said goodnight, and it was an awesome night.

I crashed and couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Fear Itself

**Chapter Four**

**Fear itself**

**"Ok, everyone, let's start the meeting. You know the rules. No interrupting, yelling, or arguing. If you have to argue you say what you think happened, then the witnesses to this vote on what really happened." **

**Black said, the leaders all nodded, as usual. **

**"I've called us all here because I have received a tip from an anonymous clan leader that we have a trader in this clan."**

**Paxton look hurt and raised his hand.**

**"Yes, Paxton, what do you have to say?" Black asked. **

**Paxton stood and with a loud voice he proclaimed, "Paxton, leader of the swordsmen. Did the war clan leader say who it was, sir?" **

**I rolled my eyes. I hated Blackhawk's strict rules in the meetings. They were stupid, everyone knew who everyone was, why did we have to announce it? It seemed like everything the leaders said ended in 'sir'. It drove me insane. **

**"No, Paxton, they did not," Paxton nodded and sat down. **

**The meeting room was huge. It had black walls. It had lights, but they weren't normal lights, they made everything white stand out, which made the all of the walls Black's personal dry erase board. Black sat at the beginning of a long dark wooden table, with an animated globe hanging down from the ceiling in the middle. I sat to his right, and Bomber sat to his left, his two second-in-commands. To Bomber's left were 4 other sector leaders, and to my right were 4 more. Paxton and Firework were on Bomber's side and Firesquad was on my right. Behind Bomber, to his right was his assistant, who I had only spoken to a number of times. Everyone in the room was a sector leader, including me and everyone else but myself, had assistants. **

**"The leader doesn't know who it is either, so I'm asking you sector leaders to watch out for all of the people on your sector. I want to know who this person is, and when I do, they are going to be out of here, understand?" **

**"Sir yes sir!" We all replied. **

**"Alright, dismissed," He called. "Christena stay behind."**

**I sighed in aggravation, and sat back down.**

**"Chris, I'll get you a milkshake." Bomber said as he smiled at me.**

**Once everyone left the room, Black sat down on the table and looked down at me. **

**"The war clan leader described the person to me, and I made a list of who fit his description." Black said as he handed me a clip board. **

**I read down the list of people, and two names stuck out the most. **

_**Bomber80**_

_**Firesquad**_

**"_Firesquad_ and _Bomber_," I said shocked. I then raised my voice," You think _Firesquad_ and_ Bomber_ are betraying us? Bomber has been by your side for God knows how long, longer than I have; he was with you when you found me! Firesquad wouldn't do it, he isn't like that, Black! Why would you think they did it?" **

**"Christena, they only fit the description of what the war clan leader said! I don't think they did it either, but you have to watch them, and not _tell _them." Black snapped.**

**"Black, why would you even right their names down if you don't think they did it?" I said sympathetically. **

**"Chris, you may not know this, but it's a strange world out there. Anyone, and I do mean anyone, could betray someone. A best friend could end up stabbing someone in the back for no reason at all. A trusted troop could betray a war clan for no reason at all." He cleared his throat, "The point is, Chris, it could be anyone, for any reason at all, if there even is a reason." **

**I sighed and stood with the clipboard. I felt defeated for trying to defend them, but Black was right, anything could happen.**

**"Oh, and Chris, I'm not done yet." He said catching my hand as I turned to leave.**

**"I need you to stay here Wednesday." He said gripping my wrist. I snapped my hand away from his grip.**

**"_What?_ No! I have plans already!" I shouted.**

**"Chris, it's important." He said pleading and strictly at the same time.**

**"No, Black, I have plans, and I am _not_ canceling them. I'm sorry, but I can't." I said walking away. **

**"Christena, this isn't a joke. I _need_ you to stay back on Wednesday." He said sternly and starting to yell.**

**"Well, I'm not taking this as a joke, I'm not staying behind on Wednesday, and that's final. I've got plans, and the rest on the clan gets to leave. Even Nox gets the day off!" I yelled, realizing I had just said something I shouldn't have said, my eyes got huge.**

**Black stood, "How did you know that?" **

**"I have ways; I'm not stupid you know." I snapped. **

**"Well those ways better not be with them, or so help me, Chris, you'll never see sunlight again." He said strictly.**

**"You are_ not_ my _father_. I can do what I want! Why do you even care if I talk to people from Nox?" I snapped again, he was acting like my dad, and I didn't want to hear it.**

**"Yeah, but I am your leader, and you will listen to my rules, Christena, and if you don't, I'll send you to Nox, and they'll kill you." He yelled, and was smirking at the thought. **

**I felt my heart snap inside. I turned around so fast and slapped Black across the face. He fell to the ground and I looked at him.**

**"You are _not_ my father, and you wouldn't have the heart to send me to Nox. Now, as I said, I am not staying behind Wednesday, I will not stay here while everyone else gets to go visit their families. This conversation is over, Blackhawk, and don't even think about telling me again." I snapped.**

**I walked out of the meeting room blowing steam. He had made me mad, and I would probably pay for it later. **

**I yawned and looked at my phone. It was 11:48, another late night meeting, and I was exhausted. I decided to skip the milkshakes and just go to sleep. Tomorrow just so happened to be Wednesday, the day we go off to go see our family, and I need all the rest I could get. **

**When I walked into my room, I saw something I didn't want to see.**

**"Hey, Chris, what took you so long?" He said shirt hung over his shoulder, sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor.**

**"What are you doing in here?" I said after I jumped a good couple of inches.**

**"Oh, you know, just came to visit." He said smiling.**

**"Get out. Get out of my room. Get out of this building. Get off this base, and stay the heck away from me." I said strictly. **

**"Awe, but why, don't you want me to stay?" He asked, I could smell the alcohol across the room. **

**"No, now get out before I kill you myself." I said with disgust. **

**"Ohh, feisty, I like that." He said as he stood up shakily and advanced toward me swaying.**

**"_GET OUT!_" I yelled and with all my force I kicked him in his 'No-No Square'. **

**"Jesus Christ!" He yelled and fell to the floor.**

**"Get out before I cut your balls off!" I yelled.**

**His eyes got big and he got up and jumped out my window disappearing into the night. **

**I shivered at the thought of seeing him in my room again. The last time he visited me didn't go so well. I hadn't gotten very lucky the last time he had been here, and I shivered just thinking about it. I sat down in my chair and curled up into a ball. It had been at least a year since the last time I saw him, which only met one thing.**

_**Santrez0 was out of jail.**_


End file.
